Stormstar's Journey
Stormstar's Journey Fawnpelt padded forward in the gloom. Her tortioseshell pelt gleaming. Her father Beetlewhisker and her mother Ivypool looking sadly at her as she left them, standing there by the Thunderclan border. ~I cannot stand it anymore, being teased because my parents made a mistake.~ She thought to herself bravely. She sped up her pace and was soon dashing across the ground beside the lake, eager to start her new life. She continued to tavel at her fast pace, until she reached the hill overlooking the lake. " Good bye, my home." She said sadly, then turned and bagan to travel towards the mountains, maybe she would find love there. ~ " I am sorry, but even though you have tried your best, mountain life is not for you, I think it is time to leave." Stoneteller looked down on Fawnpelt as he said the words from the middle of the clearing. " I am sorry to trouble you, I will leave now." She turned and began to pad out of the cave, her head and tail drooping. OUtside, she padded on for miles. Stopping when she reached the edge of the tribes territory. ~ Where shall I go now?~ She asked herself, she cuoldn't go home, the tribe had kicked her out....Skyclan. She had heard about Firestar finding the lost clan and Rebuilding it, a long way from the old forest. She would go there. ~ " I now make you a warrior of Skyclan." Leafstar's voice rang around the rocks. Fawnpelt puffed out her chest proudly, it had been a long, hard journey, but she had made it. She had joined Skyclan, and fallen in love with RAveneye, who had become a warrior just before she arrived. A few of the Skyclan cats hissed at her, they thought she was a no good cat who didn't belong in any clan. She sighed and pressed up against Raveneye, tired of getting judged. The black tom turned his eyes on her. " You are the best warrior I've ever known, so don't pay attention to them." He said, giving her ear a friendly lick. " Not just a warrior, soon a queen. I'm going to have kits." Fawnpelt purred as Raveneye covered her face in licks. " Thats wonderful news, how long until they arrive?" Leafstar padded up, her eyes happy for the two young cats. " Only four moons." Fawnpelt laughed, joyous for the first time in her life. " That is good, but be warned, the clan may not be happy with it. When they come I suggest that you have them in a secret place, so they are not threatened."Leafstar dipped her head sadly. " There are those who would not stop at anything to kill such kits, even if they are kin." ~ Fawnpelt sighedd and gratefully took a sip of water from Raveneye. " They are beautiful." Was all he managed to say, as two tiny kits suckled at fawnpelts belly. A Storm still raged overhead, as it had for the last three days. " I shall name them Stormkit, for the storm he brought when he was born, and Lightkit, for the lightning that danced at her arrival." She said, placing one paw first on the dark gray tom with the black spots on his pelt like clouds, then to the tiny white she-cat with orange paws.She smiled and purred, happy with her two new kits. ~ " Go, and don't stop until you reach a safe place." RAveneye shuddered and finally lay still, his eyes cold. Stormpaw nodded, even though it was not of use, and nudged Lightpaw to her paws. Fawnpelt dashed up behind them, only stopping for a moment to press her nose into Raveneyes black fur. " Lets go, my kits." Fawnpelt said, racing towards the mountains once again. They stopped their flee at Nightfall, barely out of the clans territory. Stormpaw took Lightpaw out to hunt. They arrived back to find their mother, dead, beside the bush they were going to use as a den. Aq large dark shape looming over her. " Go, and never return, you are banished from Skyclan. And I will kill you if you if I ever find you." Hardclaw, Raveneye's brother, growled. Stormpaw nodded and broke into a run, Lightpaw at his side, they continued their journey towards the mountains, not sure what they would encounter next. ~ " We shall now be known as Stormpelt And Lighteye." Stormpelt said, his eyes gleaming in sadness. " For our parents." He said, bowing his head next to his sister. Lighteye looked up. " And now I dub you leader of our Clan, even if it doesn't have a name yet..." She trailed off sadly. " And I name you my deputy. We shall live forever united as a Clan, and rescuing the cats that need help like we did." Stormpelt rested his tail on Lighteye's shoulder, looking up at the stars, he thought he saw his mothers face looking down on him. He jumped as she padded down out of the sky, stars in her fur, and Raveneye behind her. " You have done well. My kits." Fawnpelt siad, smiling. "Now, lead on as Stormstar, leader of Stormclan. And Lighteye, deputy of Stormclan. You have already proven your worth, and Starclan has decided that you shall lead on, uniting cats without homes and in need of support. CAts just like you." Raveneye stepped forward. " And to give yourselves a home, a home in one of the most treacherous places.' " The place I could not live. In the mountains.' FAwnpelt gave each kit a lick on the head. Then the two cats turned and trotted back into the sky. " What about my lives?" Stormstar wailed after them. " They are already with you, and have been there since you were a kit, only three are left, but you shall know how to use them." Their parents last words rang in their ears happily. " We love you." ~ Stormstar dashed through the undergrowth. Lighteye beside him. Behind her ran Willow, Leopard, Lily and Falcon. The four cats had been found in conditions much like Stormstar and Lighteye, and would get their full names when they got to their new home. The mountains. A beautiful silver stream forked its way down the incline beside them, showing them the way to the new territory that Stormstar and Lighteye had mapped out the night before. Stretching their legs, the cats put on a burst of speed, and slowed down as they approached a large clearing surrounded by trees, thorns and cliffs. “ Your new home, the Stormclan camp.” Stormstar said and pointed around the clearing with his tail. “ That old badger set will serve as a warriors den, the fox den an apprentices den. The cave behind that huge rock over there is the leaders, my, den. The nursery is going to be in the cave behind that brambleberry bush, and the medicine den right beside it, in the den underneath the thorn bushes.” Prey can go there in that hole, and we just came in the entrance.” He sighed as Willow padded up to him, Lily right behind. “ Ooh! Starclan will be so happy I can finally have a den to put all of my herbs” She smiled and picked up the bundle she had been carrying and slid into the den, eager to get started at her new role. Lily smiled. “ And soon Lighteye’s kits will help populate the clan. Are we doing the naming ceremony tonight?” She asked, her eyes on him. “ No, we are going to do it right now.’ Stormstar leaped up onto the rock in front of his den. “ Let all cat old enough to swim the mountain streams come forward in a clan meeting!” He yowled. “ Willow, you have been asked by Starclan to become our medicine cat, I hope Starclan helps me and accepts this as your ceremony. You have shown courage and compassion, you are now to be known as Willowblaze, the new medicine cat of Stormclan. Leopard, you have shown wisdom and wit, I now call you Leopardheart, a full warrior of Stormclan. Falcon, bravery and toughness are your feats. I now call you Falconclaw. Finally, Lily, you have shown love and courage, I now call you Lilypelt. All full warriors of the new Stormclan.” Stormstar yowled out the four names with Lighteye, happy that their new clan was growing. ~ Stormstar padded out of his den, his muzzle greying with age. He looked around the clearing. Lilypelt was practicing fighting moves with Salmonpaw, Lighteye’s son. His son Darkpelt was ordering out patrols. He was his new deputy, as Lighteye had died two moons ago. Her mate, Leopardheart was stretched out in the sunshine with Falconclaw and Redheart, who was swollen with Darkpelt’s kits. Willowblaze tended to his daughter, Fawnheart. While his other daughter Ravenfur, watched her mentor with interest. “ Stormstar… Its time to go.” The old tom turned around to see Lighteye standing with Fawnpelt and Raveneye. “ But I can’t leave them, they are still small…” HE said, shaking his head. “They will be fine. Darkpelt will make a great leader, and his daughter Silverkit after that. They will lead Stormclan to greatness. You have done your job, in creating this place for these lost souls.” “And what about my kits? Lilypelt is expecting again….” HE sighed, he knew it was no use. “Lilypelt can raise them on her own. Now, lets go, before night falls.” With that Stormstar followed the three other cats into the stars, looking back only once, to see a vision of new kits, and Storms to come, his work was done, now it was up to the rest of his clan. As he turned around he let his voice breath out on the wind of another Storm. “ The winds shall blow, the fire shall rage, earth shall rattle, and waters shall stage, all these elements working together, bring but one thing of weather. A Storm." ~ -- Back to the Story Collection